kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Akura-ou
This article is about Kirihito after he was possessed. For the Kirihito not taken by Akura-Ou, head to Kirihito (Human) Akura-Ou, also known as Kirihito, or the evil king/ demon king, was an infamous yokai that has been living for at least 600 years. He worked with Tomoe, wrecking havoc to the world of both yokai and humans alike. They were undefeatable that not even the gods of Izumo could defeat their combined power. That was until Tomoe fell in love with a human woman known as Yukiji. After being captured by the gods, his soul was taken from his immortal body and he was sent to Yomi-no-Kuni and split, his soul sealed into a group of rocks whilst his immortal body thrown into eternal fiery flames. He lived there for a long time until the soul of a young, recently-deceased, boy named Mori Kirihito came to him and asked him to send an 'I'm sorry' message to his parents because they had fought just before his death. Akura-Ou accepted out of boredom and curiosity and hence took up the boy's body, waking in a hospital room and being hugged by 'his' mother. After some time, Akura-Ou regained some of his followers despite being in Kirihito's body. Two of which were two cat-masked shikigami. He soon decided he wanted to get his original body back from Yomi-no-Kuni. Kayako fell in love with him sometime after and he used her to try and get into the God's Summit. When she failed, he left her, finding her no longer useful. He first met Nanami while she was being chased by fallen gods. They were angry at her for being a human yet dared to accept the invitation to the God's Summit. Akura-Ou then insulted them as being a lower status than Nanami causing one fallen god to hit him, giving him a serious injury. This angered Nanami who then used Mamoru to repel the gods. She attempted to tend to Akura-Ou's wounds but he refused her help and attempted to kiss her. This made Nanami panic and flee. He then went to Yomotsuhira and opened the Kyo Gan Mon in an attempt to get his body back. However, Nanami and Otohiko came to guard the gates since the original guard was currently at the God's Summit. This disrupted his plans. Tekkimaru, one of his yokai followers, immediately held Akura-Ou hostage in defense so that Otohiko would not attack them due to Akura-Ou being human (though they did not know of his being Akura-Ou). Tekkimaru then jumped into Yomi-no-Kuni believing it will give him an immortal body, bringing Akura-Ou together with him. Immediately, Tekkimaru rotted due to not being a god. Akura-Ou's human body began to rot as well. In fear for his safety, Nanami jumped in after him. He woke before Nanami within the Yomi-no-Kuni. He got a lock of her hair and wrapped it around his wrist to protect him from rotting. Soon they were fetched by the servants of the god of Yomi-no-Kuni, Izanami. When Nanami asked Izanami to send them back, she replied that only Nanami could go and that Akura-Ou could not due to his body already being dead. After which, Akura-Ou was snatched up by a giant hand and disappeared one of the cells. He had flashbacks in the darkness and wondered if everything that had happened was only a dream. He was soon rescued by Nanami but could not understand why she did so. He hugged her fiercely, marveling at her warmth. She pulls away, saying she belongs to Tomoe, to which he is intrigued by. She led him to the entrance but it was blocked by Ikusagami, the war god. However they were soon rescued by Tomoe and brought back to the world above. There, he attacks Tomoe, but then looks at Nanami and decides to do it another time. Appearance Past Akura-ou in his original body was a very tall somewhat good-looking yokai that was about the same age as Tomoe. He had strong broad shoulders and a lean body. His long red hair fell past his shoulders reached below his back. He exhibited large horns on top of his head as well as pointed ears with large golden ear rings. He wore black pants, boots, and a long opened trench coat with long black feathers covering the shoulders, and a net shirt underneath. He also showcased two beaded necklaces with dragon claws attached to it and a wrestling belt around his waist. He had dark painted nails, amber kohl-lined eyes, and dark full lips giving a slightly goth-like appearance. Present In Kirihito's body he has short black hair, black kohl-lined eyes, and pale skin. He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck and black pants which he sometimes wears a dark-colored kimono or a jacket over. Personality As a demon 600 years ago, he was very arrogant, violent, and confident in his powers. He was also shown to be quick tempered and somewhat of a brat that is used to getting his way. He took pleasure in meaningless, blood thirsty, massacres which annoyed his partner, Tomoe, very much. He was shown to become what child like in chapter 91 and he seemed to not have a lot brains as shown in chapter 88 when he couldn't understand anything on a battle map that was made by him, but only got that everything in red was his, further emphasizing his blind love for killing. He considered humans to be weak pathetic creatures with weak bodies. He also took great pleasure in annoying Tomoe by taking things away from him. Like his clothes in chapter 83. After inhabiting Kirihito's body, he still remained arrogant and confident, over-estimating and endangering his human body. He simply could not understand why humans would do things that do not benefit them in any way, thinking of them as fools. Though he comments that humans have the strength and will to do whatever they want to matter how hopeless it seemed. He is seen as to "grown up" a little bit and seemed more calm and collected than his past self. In the past, he would often face an opponent head-on. According to Nanami, he would say things bluntly. Like Tomoe, he strongly disbelieved in love and thought it was a foolish idea. He considered women boring and not fun. However, he has shown considerable interest in Nanami, although his feelings, whether romantic or not, have not been made clear. Relationships Tomoe He was his partner in massacre hundreds of years ago. They were very close and the only one Akura-Ou considered as his equal, referring to each other as 'brother'. But because Tomoe fell in love with a human, leading to Akura-Ou's capture, he now has a lingering dislike for Tomoe. Akura-Ou appeared very trustful of Tomoe, as shown when he killed a member of his army when the Yokai talked bad about Tomoe betraying him, to which Akura-Ou found was nonsense. He was also shown to have ill feelings towards the God of war that had nearly killed Tomoe. One of his reasons for invading Izumo was to get the head of the God. Nanami She rescued him from Yomi-no-Kuni when he had fallen in. He couldn't understand why she did so when she barely knew him. After she rescued him from the darkness, he hugged her tightly, welcoming her warmth. When Nanami traveled back to the past, she travels around with Akura-Ou for some time, who admitted that Nanami was pretty interesting. However, he made Nanami run away after he killed some robbers who tried to steal from Nanami. Yatori He was once his apprentice (though forgotten) when he was a yokai long ago. Yatori tried to gain Akura-Ou's approval by gaining complete control of Kurama Mountain, in which he failed. Kayako Hiiragi She was one of Akura-Ou's pawns. She was deeply in love with him which was why she did her best to win the invitation to the God's Summit. When she inevitably lost, Akura-Ou left her saying he no longer needs her and that she is useless. Quotes (To Kayako) "Don't you want to be free?" (To Nanami) "Fox’s habits, huh? He has a habit of hiding his precious things. And I like to dig that out and take away and after he sees me do that he would look at me with troubled face and say “Ah, it’s you again, brother”. And I like that face the most." (To Nanami) "Festivals have to be watched from the highest places. It’s more fun this way." (To Nanami) "Lately that damned fox won’t play with me and I got bored, but capital is a quite fun place. (To self) "Fn, having a woman cling to you is not bad." (To Nanami) "Ok, no choice. I’ll get down." (To Nanami) "No, all of them were boring like anywhere else." (To Nanami) "Even so, you’re a little interesting I guess." (To Nanami) "Ah? It's their fault for dying right away." (To self) "I’ll go play with Yukiji next, huh. Scarf woman… I’ll play with you next time." Trivia *It is unknown how Tomoe and Akura-ou first meet or how they became comrades. *Akura-Ou literally translates to 'Evil King'. However in the anime, they refer to him as Bloodthirsty King *Akura-Ou is somtimes refered to Akura-no-Ou *Akura-Ou has the same eye color as Tomoe *Akura-ou Is taller than Tomoe, in his original form. In Human form he is shorter Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yokai